


How I met your mother

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, One Shot, i started thinking how crazy a story their meeting would be to tell their kids, its their anniversary sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike decides to tell his kids the very strange story of how he met their mother.





	How I met your mother

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly 34 years since Mike and Eleven met each other. Since I'm absolute trash for this ship I wrote another one shot. I shouldn't be this invested but here I am a year later still absolutely a wreck because of these kids and i don't plan on stopping any time soon.

“So you mean to tell me that you met mom in the woods, in the rain, whilst shining a flashlight in her face?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then you took her to Grandma and Grandpa’s house to hide her in the basement?” Their 12 son shook his head incredulously while his 10 year old sister watched in stunned silence.

“What?” Mike began laughing seeing the expression. “If that never happened you wouldn’t exist.”

“Yeah but…but it’s so weird.”

“When has this family ever been normal?” Mike reasoned. “It was because we were trying to find your Uncle Will.”

Mike began telling the story of the fateful week in 1983, and everything after. His kids watched in amazement as he told them of flying vans, shadow monsters and government agents.

Their daughter had tears in her eyes when he told them how El had disappeared, but that he never gave up hope.

“353 days? You called her for 353 days?” she sighed. “That’s so romantically tragic.”

“Whatever.” Their son shrugged, “We know it works out or we wouldn’t be alive.”

“Anyway, the day of the Snowball arrived. I didn’t think she was going to come, your Grandpa Hopper was still trying to keep her on the down-low until everything settled again.”

Hopper was secretly their favourite grandparent - he was more fun than the Wheelers.

“Every breath you take starts playing -”

“Isn’t that the song you danced to at your wedding?” their daughter smiled, remembering the time El had shown her the video Uncle Will had taken.

“Yeah and this is why.” Mike grinned. “I was sat alone like a dork.”

“Not much has changed then.” Their son laughed and Mike joined in. He knew he was still a massive dork.

“I look up, and I just stop.”

“I’ve seen that look. You still pull that dorky face.” his daughter smiled.

“It was the first time I ever realised I loved your mother.” Mike found himself blushing for the first time in years. “We were still young, but I think I knew. Sometimes…sometimes you just do.”

“Aw…” his daughter sighed.

“Ew…” his son mocked the same tone of his sister.

All three of them burst out laughing but were interrupted by another voice.

“What’re you all laughing about?” El had come back, carrying some heavy grocery bags. Mike stood up to help her - not that she really needed it.

“Dad’s just telling us about how you met.”

“Did he tell you about the snowball?” she smiled.

“Uh huh, it was so cute.”

“That’s one way to put it.” their son grimaced.

El laughed, “You know, that was our first proper kiss. No bad men, no awkward rush.”

“Please stop.” their son covered his ears. He didn’t want to hear about his parents kissing.

“I still get goosebumps whenever I hear that song.” she smiled and Mike leaned closer.

“Ew guys!” their son had covered his face with a couch cushion while their daughter simply smiled.

It had been a crazy 34 years, but none of them would change it for the world.


End file.
